Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 20
Malie City Two islands down, two to go! Your island challenge continues in Ula'ula Island, with fresh new trials to overcome. Of course, there's also that small matter of the Ultra Wormhole that you witnessed back at Aether Paradise and the mighty Ultra Beast that emerged. Perhaps your explorations of Ula'ula Island will uncover more clues into this amazing occurrence and what it could mean for the future of Alola. Ula'ula Island's port city is Malie City, known around Alola for its large, tranquil garden. The city's impressive architecture is quite distinctive. Hau suggests that you mark your arrival with a battle. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= Hau's been busy since your last battle. His has evolved into the Alolan form of —gaining the . He's also evolved his into a Pokémon that complements his Starter Pokémon by balancing out its weaknesses. Pop into the Pokémon Center to rest your team, grabbing some items from the Poké Mart if you need to. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= The malasada shop is located along the south road of Malie City. The left attendant sells Spicy or Bitter Malasada for 200, which is immediately fed to a Pokémon and increases its Affection. The right attendant sells s for 350. Head north into Malie Garden. Malie Garden } |Su=yes|M=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes}} Don after defeating the Trainers on the bridge|Su=yes|M=yes}} |} This elegant area is actually home to quite a few passionate Trainers. Explore its every corner, and maybe catch some new Pokémon. Past the boy and his , you'll run into your first trainer. |} Continue past him up the path to find a . Now head back and explore the edge of the garden west of the bridge Hau's blocking. You'll run into a little girl running in circles. |} You'll find a west of her through the tall grass. Head north and cross the bridge east when you can. From there, head northwest and cross a small bridge to find a tourist to battle. |} Past her through the tall grass on the left is a . Head back across the bridge that lead to the female and go northeast to find a . Now go south to the tea house in the center of the garden. Pick up a beneath a red umbrella. You meet Professor Kukui at the tea house. He's shocked to learn of your recent encounter with an Ultra Beast, then says you can catch a bus to your next trial on . Leave the garden after your chat with . Malie City Go west to find Lillie standing in the road. She's heading for Malie City's library and would appreciate your help in finding a certain book there. Stroll a bit farther down the road and you'll meet a friendly person with a familiar face. It turns out to be Professor Oak's cousin, Samson Oak. This spry researcher is visiting the Alola region to learn more about the regional variants that are found only in Alola. He spends most of his time poring over books at Malie City's library and welcomes any help he can get with his studies. Stop a the Sushi High Roller restaurant for a hot meal and four s. Each meal costs 4,000, but the Heart Scales you receive help lessen the blow to your wallet. A woman in the Sushi High Roller restaurant will happily trade you her for your . A man in the apparel shop is in love with and asks you to catch one and show him its Pokédex entry. You can catch Togedemaru near the Geothermal Power Plant on Blush Mountain, which we'll get to a little later. He'll give you 10,000 for it. Meet Lillie in front of the library, and you'll soon have lots more company. Hapu and show up and formally introduce themselves. Hapu offers to help see Lillie to the ruins anytime, but for now Lillie has her sights fixed on the library. You can follow her upstairs or take a bit of time to check out a few more things around the city. A tourist sitting downstairs in the library is surprised to learn that HMs aren't used in Alola. She rewards your informative chat with , which used to be an HM until this generation. Samson Oak stands in the back corner of the library. Show him an Alolan , and he'll give you a . Step out of the library for a moment and visit the community center next door. Talk to the gentleman in the lobby and he'll give you a . A little girl in the community center's lobby can tell how affectionate your lead Pokémon is toward you. If you've played a lot with it in Pokémon Refresh, or fed it a lot of malasadas, it'll receive the Best Friends Ribbon. Pop into the community center's classroom, the first door to the right, and take a quiz that teaches you how certain rocks can affect the weather. After the quiz, the teacher will generously give you four special stones that can prolong certain weather conditions in battle: a , a , an , and a . Malie City's community center features a flea market, where savvy shoppers search for steals. Speak to the girl on the right to browse her selection of rare fashion items. Talk to the boy on the left, and he'll tell you he's found a / . Come back after completing Ula'ula Island's grand trial, and he'll offer to sell you his stone for 3,000. Follow Lillie up to the library's second floor. There you meet a friendly girl named Acerola who helps Lillie find the book that she's after. The book provides a poetic telling of Alola's Legendary Pokémon, / . Acerola and Lillie have much to discuss, so leave them to their research and head north to the Outer Cape of Malie City. Outer Cape Located just north of Malie City, this small cape features a big recycling plant, where all of Alola's refuse is consumed by and . The Pokémon found here seem to be drawn to the plant's potent aroma. You'll run into a trainer first thing here. |} Southeast in the grass is a . Northwest of him you'll find an , next to a and an who will have a conversation with you. The Janitor will challenge you to a battle! |} The will battle you next. |} After defeating the pair, the Janitor will give you a . Head to the right and by the trucks you will see a in front of it. Near the trucks there will be an old man who you can talk to to learn different battle styles. Check behind the Recycling Plant building to find an . Samson Oak, looking out onto the sea, will give you a . After you've gotten your fix of the Outer Cape, head south to to go on your way to your first trial on Ula'ula Island! Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough